projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Stressing Me Out! ¦ Darkest Dungeon 1
Jared plays Darkest Dungeons. The party searches through several dungeons defeating enemies along the way. Synopsis Jared is playing Darkest Dungeons, where Jared and friends delve into a dangerous dungeon and probably die. "More like Depressing Dungeon." Jared shows how you can name the characters with whatever you want. Jared has himself and PBG as the initial characters. Jared has already played a little bit so he knows what he is doing. Jared creates PushingUpRoses and Commander Holly. Jared doens't know what 'Red Hook' means. Jared buys his provisions. Jared explains the game as he finds a torch, and starts to fight skeletons already. "Damn them skrelingtons are spoopy!" Jared gets a crit and kills the skeletons. Jared gets some items, and uses his shovel to get rid of some garbage. The party surprises some enemies. PBG shows the enemies his papers! "read it and weep bitches!" Jared points out the stress meters. Jared realizes that he can get more loot if he goes in the dark. "High loot, high reward!" The party is surprised. "Don't worry! I'll bonk them with my stick!" Jared misses all of the enemies! "It's a flintlock pistol, not a sniper!" Jared takes out the enemies and explains how dead bodies work. Jared disarms a trap. Jared wants the room to be a little bit lit. Roses disarms a trap. Jared fights another group of enemies. "Don't get a PAPER cut." PBG is healed by a fountain. PBG starts doing things on his own. PBG likes to steal things! Jared gets annoyed as he is surprised again. "I'm a doctor not a warrior damnit!" The goblets are really annoying. Holly almost dies. "Did our Roses just drop some Taylor Swift on us!?" Jared completes the whole dungeon. Jared discusses the currencies that he has got. The characters get new abilities. Jared gets a new party member, and names him Satch. His party is afraid of everything! The party heads into a new dungeon, and they scout straight away. The rubble makes the party stressed. Jared continues to find nothing. The party soon finds spiders - webbers. "Have some dank green juice!" "Yum! Is that Ecto cooler?" Jared is surprised at how empty this place has been. The party falls into a trap. Everyone is hungry. PBG falls into another trap, and the dungeon continues to be empty. A treasure room finally has enemies in the room. Jared kills all the enemies and take their treasure. Another fight begins, and the party deals a lot of damage. Jared runs out of inventory space. The final room also has many dudes inside. Jared gets out of the dungeon, and realizes he always gets a lot of crests. Jared looks through some new attacks to give the party. "Hell yeah, Judging people is great! That's pretty much all I do with my life!" Jared recuits some more party members. He creates Jirard (because he has a beard), and Ross. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos